mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Jennette McCurdy
| Origin = Garden Grove, California, U.S. | Instrument = Vocals, guitar, keyboard | Genre = Country pop | Occupation = Actress, singer, songwriter | Years_active = 2000–present (actress) 2008–present (singer) | Label = Your Tyme, Capitol Nashville | Associated_acts = | URL = jennettemccurdy.com | Notable_instruments = }} Jennette Michelle Faye McCurdy (born June 26, 1992) is an American film and television actress and country pop singer-songwriter. She is best known for her current role as Sam Puckett in the Nickelodeon show iCarly. She has also appeared in a number of other television series, including Zoey 101, Malcolm in the Middle, Will & Grace, Strong Medicine, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, The Inside, True Jackson, VP and Judging Amy. Life and career McCurdy was born in Garden Grove, California, and has three older brothers, three dogs, and two turtles. She gained interest in acting after watching Harrison Ford in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope right after her mother recovered from breast cancer. Acting She started her acting career in 2000 at the age of eight on MADtv.http://jennettemccurdy.com/why-i-act/ Since then she appeared in several television series, including CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Malcolm in the Middle, Lincoln Heights, Will & Grace, Zoey 101, True Jackson, VP, Law and Order SVU, Medium, Judging Amy, The Inside, Karen Sisco, Over There and Close to Home. In 2003, she had the chance to act with her inspiration, Harrison Ford in the movie Hollywood Homicide. In 2005, she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for Best Performance in a Television Series - Guest Starring Young Actress for her performance in Strong Medicine as Hailey Campos. She has also appeared in several commercials such as one for Sprint and another commercial for crossing the road safely. Since 2007, she has a starring role in the Nickelodeon TV series iCarly opposite Miranda Cosgrove, Nathan Kress and Jerry Trainor, as one of Carly Shay's best friends Sam Puckett. In 2008 she was nominated for a Young Artist Award for her work on iCarly, and for her performance as Dory Sorenson in the TV movie The Last Day of Summer. She was nominated for a 2009 Teen Choice Award, in the Favorite TV Sidekick category for her work on iCarly. She also was cast to the role of Bertha in Fred: The Movie, a movie based on a YouTube series about Fred Figglehorn. Music In June 2008, she announced on her official web site that she was working on her debut album. The first single, "So Close," was released on March 10, 2009. The second single, "Homeless Heart", a cover of a song from Amanda Stott, was released on May 19. The song was released in honor of McCurdy's recently deceased friend Cody Waters, who died at the age of 9 from brain cancer, and 20% of the proceeds were donated to the Cody Waters Foundation. She met Cody Waters through St. Jude Children's Research Hospital.http://jennettemccurdy.com/all-about-me/love/ After the single "So Close" was released in March 2009, McCurdy announced that her debut album would be released on June 30, 2009. By the time June ended, no album had been released and on July 6, 2009, McCurdy announced she had signed a deal with Capitol Records Nashville.http://jennettemccurdy.com/all-about-me/capitol-nashville On April 16, 2010, samples of select songs from McCurdy's upcoming debut country album were released to the public. Those songs were "Not That Far Away", "Never Let Me Down", "Break Your Heart", "Better", "Stronger", and "Put Your Arms Around Someone". The songs were released early in order for fans to vote for which one they believed should be McCurdy's first single. "Not That Far Away" won, and was released to country radio on May 24, 2010 and iTunes on June 1. She released an EP on August 16/August 17 , 2010 which added other songs including "Stronger", "Put Your Arms Around Someone", "Break your heart" and "Me with You". It has also been stated that another of her songs, "Stronger" will be released later on NOW That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35 on August 31, 2010.PR Newswire, World's Best-Selling Music Compilation Series Announces August 31 Release Date For 'NOW That's What I Call Music! Vol. 35', PR Newswire, August 2, 2010 Monday 11:00 AM EST Philanthropy In addition to supporting the Cody Waters Foundation, McCurdy was active in campaigns such as stopping child soldiers (she is in the Invisible Children Inc.http://jennettemccurdy.com/all-about-me/bonnie-hunt/ group) and St. Jude Children's Research Hospital. McCurdy did a PSA for Safe Kids USA which is aired on Nickelodeon and TeenNick. McCurdy currently serves as a StarPower Ambassador for Starlight Children’s Foundation, encouraging other young people to commit their time, energy and resources to help other kids and working with Starlight to brighten the lives of seriously ill children. Discography EPs Not That Far Away track listing # "Not That Far Away" – 3:24 # "Stronger" – 3:28 # "Break Your Heart" – 3:24 # "Put Your Arms Around Someone" – 3:11 # "Me with You" – 3:00 Singles Music videos Filmography } | TBA | Voiceover |} References External links * * Category:1992 births Category:Actors from California Category:American child actors Category:American child singers Category:American country singers Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Living people Category:Musicians from California Category:People from Garden Grove, California cs:Jennette McCurdyová co:Jennette McCurdy de:Jennette McCurdy es:Jennette McCurdy fa:جنت مک‌کوردی fr:Jennette McCurdy ko:제니스 매커디 it:Jennette McCurdy he:ג'נט מקארדי nl:Jennette McCurdy no:Jennette McCurdy pl:Jennette McCurdy pt:Jennette McCurdy ru:Маккарди, Дженнет sl:Jennette McCurdy fi:Jennette McCurdy sv:Jennette McCurdy tl:Jennette McCurdy zh:詹妮特·麥柯迪